The Magical Cullen
by SevyUchiha
Summary: AU. Harry Potter, misunderstood by his fellow wizarding world, flees Britain for sanctuary in America. More specifically: Forks, Washington. There he manages to get a room with the Cullens. Will things work out, or will things just spiral downhill for Harry? Sick!, Powerful!, Intelligent!Harry (Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter, S Meyer and JK Rowling do.)
1. Meeting The Cullens

**Quick History: **

Harry Potter, after defeating the Dark lord in first year, is feared by the rest of the wizarding society. Early on in his life, from the moment he was born, Harry was able to wield his magic to his liking. He was able to purposely reflect back the Voldemort's curse in Godric's Hollow the night of Peter's betrayal. Dumbledore knew this and sent Harry to live with his aunt and uncle, with a healthy stipend, to condition Harry to be nothing more than a mindless soldier. Harry, being the clever Slytherin he was born to be, caught on to what was going on with his relatives and made a better deal with them. His deal was simple, let him live properly and feed Dumbledore false information or fear the wrath of "accidental" magic. This didn't curb the missed meals and Physical/ verbal abuse though. Harry did manage to study beyond his years, with the aid of eidetic memory and outstanding charisma, and obtain degrees in Mathematics, various Sciences, and managed to specialize in Linguistics.

Even though Harry managed to read his letter the first time, Hagrid still went to pick him up and take him to Diagon Alley in order to curve a biased view on the wizarding world as prescribed by Dumbledore. Unknown to Hagrid, Harry maintains a neutral opinion. In Gringotts, Harry gains control over his accounts and claims sole independence on them, to Hagrid's dismay. Instead of receiving an owl, Harry gets his own pet. A newly hatched Candycane Corn snake.

How does Quirrell die? Harry shook hands with the guy on introduction day of DADA. Only Harry knew this to be Voldemort ( and ol' Dumbledore), so everyone else accuses him of murdering an innocent. Having made no friends at Hogwarts, and nothing tying him down to Britain, Harry leaves Britain for America in order to escape prosecution and keep his wand (with which he can use magic spellessly). Using a world room rental service, he manages to obtain a room in a discreethousehold, no questions asked, in Forks, Washington.

**(Note: No Horcrux; Scar faded after a few months; power hungry Dumbledore who wants control of Britain's ministry; Goblin bank is in separation to the rest of wizarding society; The ministry is only in Great Britain, not the rest of the world; Harry, despite the abuse and malnutrition, is able to have a distant and a mostly-passive-laidback personality)**

**(Note 2: This starts before Bella Shows up)**

** Chapter 1: Meet the Cullens**

**The Cullen Household:**

The Cullens recently decided to play host to Mysterious person they rented a room to through an internet solicitor. They figured that they need to do something to entertain themselves for a little while. When Alice saw that an 11 year old boy was adamant about getting the room they were only too excited. Having a child in the house was just what the female cullens wanted. But seeing as they were in a contract with the kid to be discreet and not pester him with questions about his past, they knew it was going to be a challenge to get the boy to open up to them and keep their identities a secret. Seeing as the kid gave no name, and was smart enough to use a public computer, the Cullens were unable to get any data on their future houseguest. The most they were able to obtain was that the boy is coming from England and will arrive later in the day.

Esme decided to start putting dinner together, while the "boys" finished actually building and furnishing the extra room onto the house. Rose managed to get tied up in Alice's excitement and went with the pixie-like girl to buy extra necessities and clothes the boy might like. Carlisle was working at the Hospital but would be back before the boy is scheduled to arrive.

"Ah, do you think he'll like it." Esme said pointing to the meal that was only halfway done, as the boys came into the kitchen.

"Don't know. Won't know until he gets here." Emmett said taking a seat at the counter, "do you think he plays sports?"

"Won't know until he ge gets here" Jasper said with a mocking smirk.

"Fifty bucks says the kid plays soccer." Emmett smirked, baiting Jasper.

"Deal, It'll be a pleasure doing buisness with you when he doesn't play a sport." Jasper said knowing that Alice said the boy was thin and frail looking.

"Emmett you do know that his wife sees the future right?" Edward said after hearing Jasper's thoughts.

Esme rolled her eyes, ignoring the boys banter, while finishing up on the minutes or so later the girls came home and the boys' chivalry kicked in to help the girls with the tremendous amount of newly purchased goods.

"You would not believe the amount of stuff we got for his room! This is going to be so, exciting!" Alice said speeding into the kitchen while Rose went to start organizing the stuff in the new room.

Esme gave a small smile as she tried to maintain focus on both the food and the river of words spewing out of Alice's mouth. It was a relief when Carlisle finally came home and redirected Alice's focus.

Then at long last a knock on the door came after a Taxi pulled off. Organizing the family quickly, Esme motioned for Carlisle to open the door. What stood before them almost broke their hearts, but they reined in their emotions and kept warm smiles on their faces. A sickly pale boy, with loosely fitted clothes that were probably the smallest size in his height group, stood before them and gave a small smile as a friendly gesture in the awkward silence.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Hello young man. My name is Carlisle, and this is my lovely wife Esme." He said as his wife stepped by his side. "and these are our children: Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper." he listed and they waved.

"Harrison James Potter. But you can call me Harry. " he said adjusting the satchel slung across his shoulder, which appeared to be his only luggage.

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

Looking at these people standing before him he noticed a certain oddness they had about themselves that he found slightly interesting. But he saw other people while at the testing week of one of the British Universities. They always had a certain grace about them.

The awkward silence didn't bother him any but it was a bit unnerving that he was the center of their attention. Alice stepped forward with a bounce in her step.

"So Harry, would you like to see your new room?" she asked with a sweet sounding voice to which he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, right." Harry said and reached in his satchel for the room payment for the next 6 months and proof of emancipation and education standing. "I suppose I give this to you Carlisle." He said handing the man an envelope who just nodded and looked curiously at the envelope.

Esme suddenly stepped forward and gently pulled him into the house and toward the kitchen from which a heavenly aroma reached Harry's nose and stomach.

"You must be hungry after the long flight here." she said gently to him as though he were fragile and about to break. For a moment his mask broke and a look of longing was on his face. But it was gone just as quick as it came.

"Starving ma'am" he said politely as he was sat at a kitchen counter where a plate was sitting with a heaping pile of fresh hot food. He gave the lady a quick thanks before digging to the food without a second glance to his surroundings.

**Carlisle P.O.V.:**

It only took one glance for him to recognize that the boy was in poor health. It saddened him to see the longing look he gave Esme. It was a clear sign that he was deprived of such a gentle person in his life.

"So what's in the envelope?" Rose asked gaining everyone's attention toward the thing as we went into the living room.

Opening the envelope the first thing that dropped out was a check that covers the room's rent for 6 months, which Carlisle handed to Jasper who was handling the financial part of the endeavour.

"He's paying in advance? I thought we were planning to keep him here and not actually renting to him?" Rose said looking over Jasper shoulder.

"That was the plan, and he's the one who signed the check too." Jasper said and then proceeded to tear the check up.

"So what else is there?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm… Apparently he has quite the head on his shoulders. Several college degrees, quite the proficient speaker in a many different languages, and… even got himself emancipated." He said, voice slightly dropping at the end.

"That would explain why he was able to write out the big check." Emmett said.

Esme then walked into the room with young Harry following closely behind with a few cookies in his hand. Chewing contently, which made Esme glow with pride at the unspoken appreciation of her food.

"Oh Harry let me take your bag to your room." Rose offered reaching for the satchel which was swiftly turned away from her.

"No thanks." He simply said and Rose pouted a bit at the rejection but accepted it anyway.

"Harry, we tore up the check." Carlisle started and held up a hand to the start of a protest. "we were going to do it anyway. We want you to feel welcome in our home as a guest, or even part of the family if you would like."

He saw Harry's expression change again, but this time it lingered before Harry dismissed it with a nod of his head.

"Now that you're fed you must be feeling a bit of jet lag, yes? How about Edward showing you to your room and we can come to terms and agreements tomorrow shall we?" Esme said to Harry who shrugged his shoulders and followed Edward up the staircase.

_ "I'll give him a full check up tomorrow." _


	2. We All Have Secrets

Hey all,

Long story short: Thank you **little-bast **and **Wolf D. Dragon **for the reveiws. This has been an interesting... less than 24 hours... Heres an update.

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: We All Have Secrets**

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

While the Cullens were downstairs were downstairs questioning the history of their newest charge, Harry was in his new room trying to de-trace his wand. Having wandlessly soundproofed his room, he took all of his frustrations out the book that didn't go into very many details on monitoring charms. With a pattern of trying to mold his magic through his wand, banging his head on his new work desk, flipping through the useless book, then laying on the nicely carpeted floor, he managed to get no sleep that night.

"I can only do sso much with my magic. I need you to releasse your bondss with them, sso I can live without them hovering around me!" Harry slightly hissed at his wand which was laying innocently on the desk.

With a knock on the door, Harry looked out the window and saw it was morning already. With a wave of his hand he dropped the silencing charms and moved to open up the door.

"Goodmorning Harry, sleep well?" Carlisle asked Harry with a warm smile and concern in his eyes.

Harry shrugged before closing the door on Carlisle. He wasn't doing it to be rude, but because he left his wand and research papers on the desk in plain view. Swiftly putting it away in his satchel bag, which was promptly returned to around his shoulder, he made his way back to the door to see Carlisle still standing there with a slight frown on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that" Harry muttered softly, still a little upset with his wand's defiance, but knowing when to not vent his frustrations out on innocent people. "Can I help you?" Harry asked the man.

"Well, Esme made pancakes if you would like to come have some?" Carlisle said unsurely, as Harry's magic was seeping into the air creating an unfriendly aura.

"That sounds lovely," Harry replied giving a soft smile at Esme's warm gesture. He had a feeling that Esme only made them for him.

His magic managed to relax itself as they made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of buttermilk pancakes hung in the air, with just a hint of syrup as they entered. Harry took a seat at the counter as Esme gave a small smile and place a plate of jumbo pancakes in front of him. His eyes grew a little wide, as the little kid inside his head was allowed to slip through the cracks of his Occlumency.

"Thank you, but I'm not sure if I can eat all of it," Harry said with a small voice that can only be described as belonging to a small child after being caught with a cookie before dinner.

"Well, eat as much as you can now, and save the rest for later when you get hungry again." Esme said with a knowing look. Harry nodded his head and began to stuff his face with the round delights.

"What are you doing!" came a shriek from behind Harry. His instinctive conditioning kicked in. He dropped his fork on his plate and stood next to his chair swiftly.

His pride dropped into his stomach when he noticed that it was just Alice pointing at his clothes that he didn't bother to change since he arrived yesterday. He cursed the Dursleys for managing to get to him, as he awkwardly sat back down and brushing off the curious glances he had earned from the three present in the room with him.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rose said as the rest of the family filed into the kitchen.

Harry felt the same light brush against his mind shields as he has been getting since yesterday. Jasper and Edward seemed to have been the sources of this small matter though. He would have to be sure not to let his guard down around the two incase they are purposely trying to mess with his mind.

"Look at what he's wearing!" she pointed accusingly.

"There's nothing wrong with what I have on." Harry said simply and did his best to continue to eat his pancakes.

"You are a growing boy, you need to change your clothes often!" She said putting her foot down on the matter and moving to pull Harry away from his plate. Harry just clung to the counter.

"Let me atleast finish eating first." Harry complained causing Alice to pout, but released him anyway.

"Actually before Alice abducts you, Do you mind letting me give you a check up Harry?" Carlisle asked.

Harry chewed over the idea. His Dursley bred instincts screamed for him to refuse while his body desperately desired for him to seek help. He nodded his head toward Carlisle while stuffing another piece of pancake in his mouth, surprising himself when he realized that there was only a small piece left and he still had room for more.

Alice said nothing, but huffed and crossed her arms while her brothers teased her.

**Carlisle's P.O.V.:**

After Esme took Harry's plate with an approving smile, Carlisle led Harry to his in-home work station. Harry looked both curious and impressed while following the older male.

"Harry if you can strip down to your undies and hop on the table for me, we can get started." Carlisle said and, like when he woke Harry up this morning, the air grew thick with an emotion that only Jasper could correctly identify.

After having Harry lay back on the the table, he got his clip board and started listing off all of Harry's physical ailments.

**Meanwhile Back in the kitchen...**

"Am I the only one who is concerned about how his clothes?" Alice huffed, "I mean come on, his clothes were baggy on him and they were the smallest size in that brand."

"I'm with Alice on this one, the kid does need to pick up a little weight." Emmett said nodding in agreement.

"It's not looking too good either." Edward said with his face scrunched up in anger while hearing Carlisle start making a tally for every problem the boy had.

"Who would put a child like him through such a thing?" Esme said looking down at the plate she just washed.

"Evil bastards, that's who! Did you see how he reacted to Alice getting upset? That was just miserable to watch!" The normally collected Jasper vented out his frustration, to the group's surprise as he walked into the room. "I should give these Dursleys a piece of my mind!"

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"They are apparently his relatives. Those degrees listed them as his guardians. They have an unsupported history of abuse with the boy. But I think they fooled the police with their little tub of lard." Jasper said angrily. If his heart was still beating, the rest of the family might have seen his face apple red.

"I paid them a little visit last night to check things out. His scent was imprinted in a little cupboard under the stairs. The scratches on the inside of the door… the lingering scent of blood… nothing more than a tattered blanket. I should have killed them then and there!" Jasper said trembling at this point while Alice tries to calm him down.

_ I should have killed them._


	3. Storming Borders

**So, well…. Yeah!**

**Third Chapter, read if you want. Try not to beat me in the head for not updating sooner. Try not to hurt me if this seems too short, and yes this is just a filler but it's setting up important things yet to come….**

** Chapter 3: Storming Borders**

**Carlisle's P.O.V:**

After putting a nutrient rich IV drip in Harry's arm, he collected his notes on Harry's current bodily situation. Making his way to where his, currently disturbed, family is he let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what's the diagnosis?" Esme said getting his family's attention.

"Practically every form a physical abuse and neglect save for rape and amputation. Although, I did see a failed attempt at castration lingering around from, probably, early childhood." he said.

If it were not for the fact that his family wasn't breathing to start out with, it would have been obvious that a collective breath had been held.

"Will he still be able to…" Rose trailed off but the meaning was still held.

"Yes, he should have no trouble at all." he said to Rose's relief as well as the rest of them present in the room." The only trouble he might have is more of mentally coping with the abuse in a positive outlet. Physically, he will need to build up a lot of nutrients to strengthen his bones and make sure his future growth spurts get him to his appropriate height."

"I get the cookbooks ready." Esme said with a smile that promised the child would not be able to avoid missing a meal.

**Back in the mini Medical room….**

Harry was, in lack of a better word, lost. For all of the time he had to spend just plotting his way out of Britain, he had no idea what he was going to do now. He had expected that the host family was going to take more of an impassive role, or even mimic the behaviour of that of the abusing Dursleys or manipulative Dumbledore. To have them care about "Harry" was not something he had taken into account.

Looking at the IV Drip that was attached to his arm, he knew that this was a place that he should be able to stick around in for awhile. But he also knew that the he had to come with what he is to have a better relationship with his hosts. But, he wouldn't give up his secret is they didn't first. His slytherin mind demanding an equal trade of information.

As soon as the bag was empty, Harry pulled the needle from his arm and wandered back to his room before Carlisle could come by and doctor him again. Those tests he was given were very thorough. That act within itself showed him that these were trustworthy people, albeit a bit secretive. He also figured he had to question them as soon as possible.

Keeping his goal in mind and not caring that he would be exposing muggles to magical items, he emptied his charmed bag and placed things carefully in his room, decorating it in some sense. If he could take that blasted trace off his wand he would be able to change the wallpaper to something more… animated.

**...around 5,800 miles due East…**

"Albus, what are we to do about Potter? He still hasn't used his wand, so we're drawing a blank on our end." Minister Fudge said wiping his nervous sweat off his forehead as Dumbledore paces the ministry's office.

"Calm yourself Fudge. As long as you continue taking my advice we should see no consequences for letting the boy flee the country." Albus said reassuring himself more than the minister, " Any luck with confiscating his vaults?"

Fudge shook his head, " The goblins gave us the ultimatum of either leaving the bank alone or having the Britain banks shut down and closing all ministry accounts with it."

For any person who was watching Albus's eyes in that moment, they would have seen a flash of red. For those watching his thin, grandfatherly hands, they would have seen a poor little lemon drop being crushed in a white knuckled grasp. "No matter, we'll find a way to fix this bridge before we cross it."

_This is all for the greater good._

"A hand shake! First as a baby, and then a HAND SHAKE!" Lucius Malfoy was beyond furious that a man he threw away his pride to bow before was defeated so easily.

"Luc-" Narcissa began but was stopped by his hand on her lips.

Sighing, he lowered his hand and pulled his wife toward his body and wrapped his arms around her. " I know, I know. 'You told me so, and this was my own fault.'" He tried mimicking her nagging voice and she pursed her lips at his foolishness. "I only joined the man because of my father in the first place, how young and foolish I was to go along with them for that long. But at least Draco won't have to be pushed into his grandfather's footsteps as well."

"You are a better man than your father already. No doubt you'll find a way to fix things with that Potter boy and ministry right?" Turning around to peck her husband on the lips.

"Well the boy is family. We just couldn't risk helping him before because of the ex-Dark Lord." Lucius concluded with a sigh.

_We'll have to take it one step at a time, though._

**Back at Forks…**

Harry sneezed, hoping he wasn't coming down with a cold, as he made his way to where the Cullens are. He was determined to talk to them today.


	4. Bella, Bella, Sirius(ly)?

**This is brought to you by the…. supportive…..motivational…. words of sugarhoneymouse….**

** Chapter 4: Bella, Bella, Sirius(ly)?**

**Azkaban Filler….**

"I'm innocent! I swear! Let me see my godson! Let me out!" Sirius yelled to anyone who would hear his plea.

"Shut up cousin there is no one on this floor save for me and you." Bellatrix told Sirius calmly from the cell across from his.

"10 years Bella! 10 years… do you think he's okay without me? I hope Peter was eaten by a stray cat somewhere…. that bastard-little-git-traitor-a-"

"Enough cousin… I think i'm going through my midlife crisis…" Bella groaned and picked at her filthy nails staring at the rocky ceiling above her."

"What no mocking? No disrespect? Cousin have you lost your taste in madness? Have you finally been driven sane?!" Sirius chuckled madly at his own joke rolling on his back.

"Shut your bloody mouth Sirius! Everything I thought was right… all the faith I put into that one man… Lies! All lies… Now I have to lay around in my own filth...caged… my life wasted… not even a child to my name…" Bella silently droned on in her self misery while Sirius was brought back to earth. Latching back onto his own sanity.

Sirius was also caged and filthy wasting away behind bars, but unlike his cousin he had a child. The child was waiting for him in Godrics Hollow. Waiting to be lifted into his arms and spoiled. Waiting for him to escape and wipe the drool off his smile. Waiting to be taught the ins and outs of how to prank slimy snakes.

"I want to leave this place Sirius and start anew…" Bella no more than whispered while curling into herself.

"I just need to leave and then-" Bella cut Sirius off.

"Children grow Sirius, he is not the baby you knew anymore! The mark told me he finished the dark lord for good! My connection with the outside vanished with the mark… If only I didn't register my animagus…." Bella finished wistfully, not knowing that she planted an idea in her cousin's head.

"Can un-registered animaguses go unnoticed from here?"

"Only if they can apparate…" Bella said lazily.

"Are you positive you want to start over?" Sirius said pressing his grinning face against the prison bars.

"Positive" Bella simply said not noticing a small pop into her cell or the tug of dog teeth on her clothes.

**(Interlude)**

Getting off the plane with a baby cactus, Bella Swan enters the airport with a sigh of indifference. Her flight came in early and she would have to wait a half hour for Charlie to show up.

"Sirius if you weren't such an idiot traitor I'd call you a genius." Bella said laughing madly at the clear sky for a second before sending the dog a sincere smile. "Thankyou."

"..." Sirius never did learn how to talk in his animagus form, but either way he would be speechless. His cousin was never, ever, sincere. Her birth wasn't even a sincere one.

She then wandlessly apparated, which is truly her only wandless skill, to a place far from Britain. A place unknown to Sirius.

Sirius, ignoring the last speech Bella would ever give him, apparated to Godric's Hollow in search of his little godson.

That little boy deserves to be spoiled after such a long wait.

**(Taste of what's to come :P )**

"There is something going on at the blood sucker's place. I'll go patrol the border really quick" Sam informed his slowly growing pack mates.


End file.
